In the past, consumers of sanitary tissue products, for example toilet tissue products, have had the opportunity to purchase sanitary tissue products that exhibit similar common intensive property values but have differed in physical form and/or additives contained within such sanitary tissue products. For example, sanitary tissue products are currently offered in physical forms that vary by number of plies, most often one-ply or two-ply. In addition, some currently marketed sanitary tissue products contain additives, such as lotion. For example, Charmin® brand toilet tissue products currently are marketed in two-ply and one-ply physical forms. The two-ply physical form is marketed under the name Charmin® Ultra. The Charmin® Ultra toilet tissue product is housed within a package comprising the color blue. The one-ply physical form is marketed under the name Charmin®, Charmin® Plus, Charmin® Scents and Charmin® Basic. The Charmin® toilet tissue product is housed within a package comprising the color red and the Charmin® Plus toilet tissue product is housed within a package comprising the color green. In addition, the package comprises blue, whereas its one-ply physical form is marketed under the name Charmin® and/or Charmin® Plus and/or Charmin® Scents.
It is believed that different consumers of sanitary tissue products, especially consumers of sanitary toilet tissue products, desire different common intensive property values in the sanitary tissue products that they may select from for purchase and subsequent use. However, conventional product and marketing strategies utilized by producers of these products fail to satisfy the consumers' desires.
Further, it has been quite time consuming and confusing for consumers to determine what intensive properties, especially what dominant intensive properties a sanitary tissue product exhibits when the consumer is viewing the sanitary tissue products as they are displayed on a store shelf at the time the consumer is making a purchasing decision.
Furthermore, it is believed that the longer it takes for a consumer to identify a product on the store shelf, the less likely they will be to select and evaluate their intended product for subsequent purchase while in the store. This delay time in identifying the appropriate product on the store shelf can affect both initial purchase and/or repurchase intent of a particular product, even if the consumer has used and liked the performance of the product in the past.
Accordingly, there is a need for sanitary tissue products, for example toilet tissue products, that are associated with non-textual indicia that are psychologically matched to intensive properties of the sanitary tissue products, which may simplify and/or expedite a sanitary tissue product consumer's identification and/or selection process of sanitary tissue products on a store shelf and thus, reduce consumer confusion, shopping time and/or overall dissatisfaction with the shopping process, processes for making such sanitary tissue products, and marketing articles associated with displaying or advertising such sanitary tissue products.